Tratado gatuno
by Abisensei
Summary: La universidad representa una época de cambios, para Kyle significa salir con gente nueva y descubrirse a sí mismo y sería perfecto de no ser porque compartir habitación con su exnovio Eric Cartman le está haciendo perder la cabeza ¿Podrá un pequeño gatito arreglar su relación?
1. 1 Nuevo inquilino

_\- Debería estar escribiendo Estigma, pero cuando la inspiración llama es mejor hacerle caso._

 _\- Escribí esto cuando no tenía internet así que no pude investigar cómo son las universidades americanas. Todo lo escrito corresponde a mi imaginación._

 _\- Kyle pasivo(?_

 _\- Historia de tres partes._

 _\- Todo de Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

 **Nuevo inquilino.**

No estaba escuchando con claridad, tampoco estaba caminando correctamente porque alguien me sostenía del brazo para evitar que chocara con cada esquina de los pasillos. Por un momento no supe dónde estaba, hasta que escuché la voz animada de Kenny detrás de mí seguida de unas carcajadas de personas que no reconocí, andábamos por los pasillos blancos de los dormitorios del campus, demasiado blanco para tratarse de una universidad. Ahorcaría al cabrón que pintó los dormitorios de ese color, recordaban a los pasillos de un hospital y me entraban arcadas de sólo pensarlo.

"¡Fue la mejor puta huida de la historia!" Gritó alguien y yo no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, pero me reí.

"Kyle, tienes suerte de que te hayamos arrastrado con nosotros" Dijo Kenny y yo alcé la cabeza para verle, pero ni lo encontré con la mirada ni estaba completamente despierto para responder "Me debes una por haberte salvado el culo"

"Pude haber escapado solo" Musité esclareciendo mis ideas y todos se rieron al unísono.

Una frase se repitió en mi cabeza: Las fiestas dentro de los dormitorios del campus están terminantemente prohibidas.

"No quiero escucharlo de ti" Bufó alguien ¿esa era la voz de Craig? "Estabas bebiendo como si hubieras visto a Cartman chuparle el pito a otro" Arrugué la nariz automáticamente.

Cartman, de todas las jodidas personas del puto mundo, Cartman.

"Métete las comparaciones por el culo, cabrón de mierda" Dije entre risas. Yo era del tipo borracho alegre, así que no entendía del todo por qué se pensaban que haber terminado con el culo gordo me afectaba en absoluto. Llevábamos un mes como ex novios, por Moisés, eso era cosa del pasado o eso quería creer.

"Alguien está molesto" Canturreó Clyde ¿o seguía siendo Craig? No sabía, ambos hablaban igual y realmente no me importaba lo que dijeran de mí.

Simplemente quería llegar a mi habitación, ducharme y descansar. La fiesta habría acabado más tarde, pero seguridad había pillado a media clase de canteo y probablemente habíamos sido los únicos lo suficientemente ágiles para escapar y mejor que cada uno subiera a sus respectivos dormitorios o nos pillarían a nosotros también.

"Hablando de Eric" Escuché a mi lado la voz de Token "¿Por qué no vino con nosotros?" Preguntó y cuando levanté la vista de nuevo, me di cuenta de que era él quien me llevaba a rastras, debía estar bien colocado como para no darme cuenta.

"Debe estar terminando su trabajo de economía" Murmuré bostezando, dos personas se rieron a mis espaldas y de no ser porque todo me daba vueltas me habría girado para preguntarles cuál era su maldito problema. Era su compañero de habitación, normal que supiera algo como eso, pero seguramente Kenny seguía pensando que había cometido un error al terminar con Cartman.

Todo había sido demasiado espontáneo para mi gusto y cuando nos liamos en el estacionamiento después de la última fiesta universitaria del año pasado, toda mi vida se puso de cabeza. Y pensé que iba a ser un simple juego de sexo sin compromiso, pensaba que, quizá, nuestra malsana relación se habría transformado en una carrera para ver quién era mejor en la cama. Todo sobre nosotros había sido una interminable competencia desde niños y ¡joder! El sexo era jodidamente delicioso si él me recordaba cuánto me odiaba.

Aquel fugaz pensamiento me hizo reír, Kenny debía estar un poco alegre también porque su risa siguió a la mía.

Sabía que era de puto enfermo pensar de aquella forma, yo jamás hubiera pensado que mi actitud con él tuviera algún tipo de consecuencia, más allá de acostumbrarnos al sexo matutino, pero cuando, pasados los días Eric me pidió tener algo serio, había sido yo quién le gritó que estaba jugando conmigo, que no fuera estúpido y que se pensara mejor las cosas. En mi mente había quedado grabada a fuego su expresión al escucharme decir aquella retahíla de insultos y gritos, sus cejas alzadas y su sonrisa bravucona, era yo quien había jodido a Eric Cartman.

Pero nosotros siempre habíamos sido lo opuesto al otro. Estábamos hechos a la medida, pero encajar nunca había sido una opción. O eso era hasta que no pude soportar más el pesado ambiente entre ambos y acepté ser su novio dos días después de mi infructuoso intento de no perder la dignidad mientras huía del campo de batalla.

Sí, a lo mejor me había enamorado, él fue el primero después de todo, pero no podía estar seguro si no lo confirmaba antes.

Terminar con él después de diez meses de relación sólo para asegurarme de que esto no era una verdadera locura ¿era hacer lo correcto? Quizá estaba exagerando y nunca odié a Eric ni él a mí.

No lo sabía. Al menos todavía no.

Me tomó un rato sacar las llaves de mi chaqueta para abrir la puerta. Clyde y Craig se quedaron en el pasillo mientras Token y Kenny entraban conmigo. También me tomó un momento apartar los mareos y alzar la mirada, sólo para reparar en que Cartman estaba frente al ordenador todavía con los documentos de investigación de su trabajo de economía, pero no estaba solo.

Heidi Turner estudiaba estadística con Eric, eran compañeros en todas las jodidas clases y parte de la razón por la que decidí terminar con él.

"¡Wow! Hey… ¿interrumpimos algo?" Dijo Kenny riendo.

"¿Qué mierda hacen aquí?" Cartman frunció el ceño y se levantó, Heidi también lo hizo "¿No iban a una fiesta, gilipollas?" Hizo una pausa valorativa "Tú no, Token, tú no eres tan patético"

"Me alegro de verte, Eric" Saludó el moreno. Rodé los ojos, Cartman siempre había tratado bien a Black, antes hubiera pensado que sólo quería sacar provecho de su fortuna, pero actualmente podría decirse que simplemente se respetaban y por supuesto que con ello venían los beneficios, Cartman sabía cómo jugar bien sus cartas.

"¿Tú qué haces aquí, culo gordo?" Siguió Kenny "¿Es que ibas a aprovechar que Kyle no estaba para tirarte a Heidi?"

"No, pero a lo mejor a ti sí deberían darte por el culo" Cartman torció una sonrisa y Kenny siguió discutiendo con él durante un momento más.

De acuerdo, a pesar de mi evidente borrachera no estaba sintiéndome fastidiado por la presencia de Heidi ni nada parecido. Dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, así que si yo no sentía celos debía ser buena señal, podía superar a Cartman.

"Descuida, Eric" Empezó Heidi, tomándole del brazo "Sé que tú no eres así" Sonrió, Cartman se giró nervioso y le sonrió de vuelta.

Puta madre, puta madre.

"Suéltame Token" Exigí sacudiéndome su mano de encima, en cuanto lo hizo trastabillé y Cartman extendió sus manos hacia mí casi de inmediato, me sostuve de sus brazos que me recibieron cálidos. Noté que Heidi apartó la mirada al tiempo en que Kenny silbaba y aconsejaba que nos acostáramos de una buena vez, demasiado alto como para que fuera normal.

Y es que ganas no me faltaban, había pasado un mes desde que estuve así de cerca de Cartman y lo único que sentía era calor excesivo y ansias de que me jodiera hasta la existencia. No, no estaba pensando con claridad, el alcohol me había dado fuerte y seguramente le había desnudado con la mirada de mil formas porque pareció darse cuenta y me devolvió un gesto divertido y, mierda, aquello sólo me encendió más.

"¿Acaso no fuiste a la fiesta con tus amigos, judío? Parece que te divertiste solo" Bufó Cartman, me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me arrojó lejos de sí. Literalmente me empujó despectivo y yo tropecé con mis propias piernas hasta que caí en el sofá.

Mejor porque en verdad no quería seguir envenenando mi cabeza con Eric Cartman, suficiente había tenido él con que yo le terminara para que ahora viniese a insinuarme. Necesitaba resguardar un poco mi dignidad, aunque me arrepintiera de mis decisiones de alguna forma.

Maldito Kenny, esto no estaría pasándome si él no estuviera de parte del gordo, incluso Stan me había dicho un par de veces que fui muy tonto y ahora tocaba joderse. Menudo consuelo.

"Ya vale, Kenny, largo" Cartman casi lo sacó a patadas de la habitación y tras él fueron Heidi y Token.

Me recosté en el respaldo mientras esperaba que volviese a entrar. Estaba actuando como un capullo, necesitaba dormir para recuperarme y sentir un poco de culpa por lo que había hecho enfrente de Turner, ella nunca me había caído del todo bien, era esa sensación de amenaza que me advertía peligro inmediato, tal vez sólo eran los celos y yo no era una persona celosa del todo, pero jamás había escuchado sobre ella hasta que Eric y yo empezamos a salir, demasiado sospechoso para ser casualidad.

Así que durante mucho tiempo pensé que, a lo mejor, ella gustaba de Cartman incluso antes de que fuéramos pareja y sólo hasta que lo fuimos empezó a mover sus piezas y yo lo había dejado ir, bravo. Le había dejado vía libre para que jugara sus cartas como quisiera y yo o me jodía o le pedía a Cartman que regresáramos. Pero ni él parecía interesado en resolver mis conflictos internos y yo tampoco estaba dispuesto a rebajarme hasta ese punto. El orgullo era una mierda.

Escuché su voz en el pasillo y las demás voces desapareciendo en la lejanía, excepto por una. Dejé mi cuerpo caer sobre el sofá y llevé ambas manos a mis oídos, no quería escuchar a nadie. Aguanté la respiración por lo que parecieron treinta segundos y ella volvió a entrar junto a Cartman para tomar sus cosas e irse. Cubrí mi rostro con las manos y respiré audiblemente mientras les escuchaba murmurar algo sobre seguir con el trabajo mañana y Heidi se deshacía en agradecimientos por su ayuda. Cartman nunca había sido muy modesto, así que le dijo que había hecho bien por acudir a sus conocimientos, ella rio por lo bajo y… ¿ese fue el sonido de un beso?

Me incorporé en el sofá como un resorte, con el corazón yéndome a toda velocidad y los mareos me impidieron abrir los ojos inmediatamente. Para cuando pude enfocar mi visión, Cartman ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

Nos observamos por cruentos segundos hasta que yo desvié la mirada al piso. Él cruzó toda la habitación hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, abrió encendiendo la luz y dejando que el agua llenara la tina. Probablemente preparaba un baño para mí.

"¿Por qué ella estaba aquí?" Dije a la nada, no lo suficientemente alto, pero él me escuchó de todos modos.

"Somos estudiantes y hacemos trabajos en equipo" Respondió todavía dentro del baño.

"¿Y por qué aquí?" Rodé los ojos, él se asomó por la puerta y se apoyó en el marco "Es el dormitorio de chicos, pudieron haberte pillado" Se encogió de hombros "Además, yo nunca traje a nadie aquí" Musité, Cartman lanzó una risotada sarcástica.

"Bien hecho, porque no quiero saber a quién te follas"

"No soy una puta zorra, Cartman" Gruñí frunciendo el ceño.

"Y Heidi tampoco, al menos no por el momento" Giró sobre sus talones y cerró la llave del agua. Salió dejando la puerta abierta y dirigiéndose a mí "¿Qué tan borracho estás?" Preguntó extendiendo sus manos con la intención de que yo las tomara, pero no me moví.

"Ella no es tu tipo" Murmuré. Ni siquiera era capaz de verle a los ojos.

"Tienes razón y ese es el problema, Kyle" Tomó mi barbilla y me obligó a verle, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de vomitar "Mi tipo es judío, pelirrojo y de Jersey que vivió en South Park conmigo alguna vez"

"No juegues conmigo, Cartman" Siseé molesto, seguramente habría enrojecido porque volví a sentir calor en las mejillas.

"¿Yo juego contigo?" Asentí a penas "Terrible acusación, Kyle. Digo, es que ni siquiera tienes pruebas, bastante ridículo para un futuro abogado" Alzó las cejas vehemente y yo aparté su mano de un guantazo.

"¡Fuiste tú el que actuó como un idiota los últimos meses!" Estallé, se apartó de mí resoplando y se dirigió a su escritorio para tomar su teléfono "Ni siquiera querías explicarme qué carajos te pasaba, aunque te dije que tu actitud estaba lastimándome."

"¿Y por eso me dejaste?" Bufó, encarándome furioso "Si hubieras sido paciente a lo mejor no estarías gritando ahora. Pero nooo, Broflovski nunca gozó de paciencia, pues que te den por culo."

"¡Vete a la mierda!"

"Si me voy a la mierda no te importará que hable con Heidi desde allí ¿verdad?"

"Haz lo que quieras" Me levanté como pude y me dirigí a la habitación, cerré con un portazo y me dejé caer en mi cama.

Me estaba volviendo loco. Permanecí en esa posición descuidada intentando dormir y estuve a punto tras unos crueles minutos, pero…

"Hey, Heidi" Escuché la voz de Cartman al teléfono "Sólo quería saber si habías llegado bien a tu habitación…"

Todos se podían ir a la mierda.

o-o-o-o

Tuve un sueño extraño sobre un viaje, veía a mis amigos liderar el camino, repentinamente Cartman estaba a mi lado, tomando mi mano, rehuí de él confuso y cuando quise volver a tomar su mano, él ya no se encontraba conmigo, estaba lejos, en una calle amplia y vacía y por más que corrí para alcanzarlo, no fui capaz de acercarme.

o-o-o-o

Un ligero portazo me despertó, esperaba escuchar gritos o incluso que alguien me golpeara, pero nada ocurrió.

"Joder, joder…" Murmuraba Cartman por lo bajo. Seguramente el portazo no había sido intencional. Me removí intentando salir un poco de mi letargo. Cartman probablemente había ido a hacer su rutina diaria de ejercicios así que, por lo menos, serían las cinco de la mañana, jamás entendí por qué se levantaba tan temprano para ir a correr y luego volver a dormir hasta que tuviera que ir a clases, pero si tampoco ahondé mucho sobre eso antes, no lo iba a hacer ahora y menos cuando todavía estaba exhausto de la noche anterior.

"¿Eric?" Llamé y sus murmullos cesaron. Me incorporé sobre la cama con una torpeza increíble pues todavía me dolía la cabeza, y recogí las piernas. Aunque estuviese sentado, mis ojos no se abrieron, tenía el sueño suficiente como para balbucear sinsentidos "Lo lamento" Atiné a levantar los párpados lo mínimo para observarle caminar hacia mí "Perdón… perdóname…" Decía ¿por qué estaba disculpándome?

Sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza y revolvió mi cabello de forma gentil, aquel gesto me hizo dormitar todavía más. No fui consciente del momento en el que él se metió a la cama de nuevo, pero yo ya había vuelto a dormir.

o-o-o-o

Mi despertador sonó alrededor de las siete y media y tuve que levantarme, darme la ducha que no tomé ayer y alistarme para las clases. Por supuesto, no había ni rastros del culo gordo, sus clases comenzaban antes que las mías y casi ninguna coincidía. Cuando el día comenzaba era casi imposible verle, daba la sensación de que estuviera ocupado todo el tiempo, aunque sabía que no era así, debía tener algunas cuantas horas libres si quiera, pero no me constaba.

Estudiaba al anochecer y hacía sus trabajos mientras cenaba ¿cómo se podía ser tan descuidado? Tenía un horario riguroso que solía seguir al pie de la letra, al menos en los últimos tres meses y yo no tenía ni puta idea de lo que hacía, nadie podía estudiar tanto, hasta yo tenía mis buenos tiempos libres.

Como sea, quería que dejara de importarme todo ese asunto de misterio barato que se traía entre manos. Desayuné a medias porque había tardado un mundo en cocinar mi propio almuerzo y me fui a la facultad. Con suerte, la comida llegaba sana y salva hasta el mediodía.

Las clases fueron tediosas, hubo un aburrimiento por encima de la media y casi nadie estuvo atento, por suerte se me ocurrió sacar el teléfono y grabar todo lo que el docente decía, iba a ponerme a escucharlo más tarde, cuando el sueño no amenazara con tirarme al piso.

"¡Stan, amigo!" Saludé eufórico en cuanto le vi, ataviado en su bata blanca exclusiva para estudiantes de medicina, verle vestido así me hacía sentir orgulloso de alguna forma.

"Hey, tío" Dijo él inclinándose para estrecharme entre sus brazos. Habíamos quedado para almorzar juntos "También invité a Kenny, no te molesta ¿verdad?"

"Sabes que no" Sonreí ante su rostro preocupado "Aunque me habría gustado que fuéramos sólo tú y yo" Admití, Stan alzó una ceja al tiempo en que cogía una mesa del gran comedor.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Puedo llamar a Kenny para cancelar"

Era más bueno que un pan y lo amaba de la forma menos homosexual que existía.

"Está bien, era algo tonto, de todas formas" Me encogí de hombros y saqué mis depósitos de comida haciendo una mueca disgustada cuando vi todo revuelto "Además, Kenny lo sabe de sobra" Musité. Stan sonrió ladino.

"¿Qué hizo Cartman esta vez?" Bingo, por algo era mi súper mejor amigo, me ahorraba las explicaciones.

"Sabes que llevábamos semanas sin tocar el tema de nuestra relación ¿cierto?" Stan asintió abriendo una lata de energizante "Ayer invitó a Heidi a nuestra habitación cuando yo estaba en la fiesta de Stevens"

"¿Bebe hizo una fiesta?" Arrugó el gesto "Dime que la pillaron, por dios, cuando supe que estudiaría aquí me temí lo peor."

"Yo también creí que dejaría el alboroto, Stan, pero ya sabes cómo es la adolescencia."

"Sí, un arma temible si fue capaz de sacar a Kyle Broflovski de sus libros" Se burló, yo rodé los ojos.

"Kenny insistió mucho" Dije y Stan levantó la vista de su ensalada.

"Seguro que te convenció diciendo que ver al culón todo el tiempo te estaba haciendo mal" Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

"Maldita sea, sí" Le observé ofuscado mientras se reía "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Son mis amigos también, pelirrojo."

"Pues sí pillaron a Bebe" Dije "Kenny, yo y algunos más fuimos afortunados y logramos salir de allí"

"Me habría gustado vivir la adrenalina del escape también" Admitió. Su desasosiego me conmovió bastante.

"Tenías que estudiar para la evaluación, Stan. Además, no fue divertido."

"¿No lo fue?" Negué con la cabeza.

"Creo que me pasé con el alcohol un poco" Sonreí tímido, Stan me estudió con la mirada "Y cuando volví al dormitorio Heidi estaba con Cartman."

"¿Te pusiste celoso?" Auch, Stan las soltaba fuertes. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, avergonzado.

"Supongo que sí" Gimoteé lastimero "Pero ese maldito gordo de mierda…"

"¿La besó?" Me interrumpió aturdido.

"No lo sé… estaba borracho, así que no estoy seguro."

"Kyle, estás exagerando" Devolvió su mirada a la comida "Si te molesta vuelve con él."

"No, Stan, no me pidas que haga eso" Rogué, él se encogió de hombros "Lo lastimé, le dije que sí quería estar con él cuando ni siquiera sé si lo quiero de verdad, sólo fueron… no sé, mis hormonas revolucionando."

"Pero si estás celoso eso es que lo amas" Razonó.

"¿Hablando de Eric a sus espaldas?" Escuché la voz de Kenny detrás de mí, me giré todo lo que pude y él me sonrió divertido "Porque él sí te ama, princesa Broflovski ¿Qué hay Marsh?" Saludó de carrerilla, Stan estiró el brazo para chocar puños con él y siguió comiendo.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Pregunté frunciendo el ceño y él puso esa cara de suprema obviedad que me hizo enrojecer.

"Soy su mejor amigo" Dijo y se sentó a mi lado "¿Recuerdas que te dije que Cartman me confesó primero su atracción por ti y yo le aconsejé que te hiciera suyo de una puta vez?" Asentí y Stan se rio. Maldije por lo bajo "Ahora me odia por eso."

"¿Hablas en serio?" Preguntó Stan. Kenny asintió lentamente.

" _Yep,_ y si eso no significa que de verdad te quiere y le sentó mal que terminarás con él, no sé qué será."

"¿Ves, Stan? Yo soy el hijo de puta." Lloriqueé.

"Hablando de eso, lo invité a almorzar con nosotros" Dijo Kenny, le observé horrorizado "Pero me escribió un simple _No puedo_ ¿qué tanto hace por las tardes? Ya no es divertido."

"Mierda, mierda" Se quejó Stan de pronto, observaba su teléfono como si hubiera recibido una mala noticia "Kyle, necesito pedirte un favor"

"Claro ¿qué sucede?" Me levanté seguido de él, Kenny permaneció sentado.

"Seré breve, tengo un gato."

"Mierda, Stan ¿Te juegas tu estadía aquí por un gato?" Le dije. Stan frunció el ceño.

"Le pueden ir dando por culo a la universidad, Kyle. Ese gato necesitaba comer y yo lo salvé de morir."

"No me digas que te avisaron de una inspección" Se burló Kenny.

"Sí y necesito que alguien lo cuide por mí."

"Ni loco, Stan" Bufó el rubio "Lo haría, pero mi compañero de habitación hace rituales extraños por las noches ¿recuerdas? seguro que lo mata o algo."

Stan se giró hacia mí.

"No" Dije y me puso su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado "No, Stan, Cartman no aceptará tampoco."

"¡Es un gato! Él ama a los gatos." Intervino Kenny. Stan me observó con insistencia.

"Bien, de acuerdo, pero no digas que no te lo advertí."

Amaba a Stan, pero no cuando me metía en estos barullos.

Fuimos por el gato a toda prisa, Kenny decidió quedarse un rato más hasta que llegase la hora de irse a su trabajo de medio tiempo, las facturas no se pagaban solas. Craig fue quien avisó sobre la inspección, Stan y yo habíamos sido de los pocos que terminaron compartiendo habitación con alguien que conocíamos. Ellos dos estudiaban juntos, por algún motivo Craig no fue capaz de inscribirse para aeronáutica y por eso se decidió por medicina. Si no iba a ser capaz de investigar la inmensidad del universo, al menos lo haría con la inmensidad del cuerpo humano.

Cuando arribamos su dormitorio, Craig ya había ordenado todas las cosas del minino, Stan incluso le había comprado un par de juguetes. Este chico iba a morir de angustia en cualquier momento.

"Te juro que será por unos cuantos días" Me dijo cuando estábamos llegando a mi habitación. Llevábamos al gato en una caja, demasiado sospechosa para mi gusto, pero habíamos pasado completamente desapercibidos, buena suerte, supongo.

"Pero tú tendrás que decirle a Cartman también." Exigí metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

"Vale, vale, lo pillo."

Lo primero que vimos al entrar fue a Cartman, sentado en su escritorio que era el más cercano a la puerta. Ambos respingamos al tiempo en que Eric se deslizaba con la silla para tenernos cara a cara.

"Cuánto tiempo, Stan" Supongo que ese fue un saludo, porque en verdad parecía que estaba a punto de asesinarlo con la mirada. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la pequeña nevera para sacar una lata de cerveza fría, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme.

"Cartman, sé que es muy cabrón de mi parte pedirte un favor cuando no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, pero…"

"¿Qué quieres?" Prorrumpió y le hubiera reñido por su jodida actitud de no ser porque Stan fue más rápido para hablar.

"Necesito que cuides este gato por mí" Dijo a toda velocidad. Puso la caja en el suelo y la abrió permitiendo que el gato saliera. Cartman alzó su mirada del felino y levantó una ceja hacia Stan "Ambos" Se corrigió.

"No voy a cuidarlo, que lo haga Kyle."

"Cartman, te advierto que si no me ayudas a cuidarlo…"

"Ah, judío." Interrumpió haciéndose el sorprendido "No me había fijado que estabas aquí."

"Ya vale." Intervino Stan "Serán sólo tres días. Lo que queda de este y dos más" Explicó "Es sólo mientras terminan la inspección en el edificio, prometo que volveré por él después."

"¿Y qué gano yo?" Dijo tomando un trago de su bebida. Rechiné los dientes y me fui al sofá con el gato en brazos, era un maldito manipulador y no estaba dispuesto a seguir dirigiéndole la palabra.

"Kyle dejará de enfadarse porque traigas a Heidi a la habitación."

"¡Qué!" Me escandalicé. El gato saltó de mis piernas y se escondió en algún lugar del salón. Cartman me observó por un momento y me pregunté si estaba completamente sobrio porque sus ojos parecieron incendiar mi alma. Stan me dirigió una mirada cargada en culpabilidad.

Gracias, súper mejor amigo, ahora mi ex novio sabe que me muero de celos.

"Suena tentador." Cartman torció una sonrisa y repentinamente me sentí acalorado.

"¡Bien, como sea! No me interesa." Qué falso había sonado eso, seguro que Cartman se había dado cuenta de que en verdad sí me importaba y por eso comenzó a reírse. Era un completo inútil disimulando. Maldita la hora en la que quise estudiar leyes cuando claramente no servía para eso, perdía casos por todos lados.

"Gracias, chicos, de verdad." Sonrió Stan aliviado. Cartman se acercó a él y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Siempre es un gusto detallar acuerdos contigo." Le dijo y yo bufé cruzándome de brazos.

"Tengo que irme." Anunció Stan y extendió la mano para despedirse de mí, yo asentí con la cabeza forzando una sonrisa. Caminó de nuevo hasta la puerta no sin antes asegurarse de haber dejado todo para el minino. Cartman le siguió. "Ah…" Se giró encarando al gordo "Sal de vez en cuando, capullo. Se te echa de menos."

"Chúpame las bolas, Stan." Le dijo y Stan le mostró el dedo medio antes de irse.

No había dicho nada, pero cabía la remota posibilidad de que tuviera en consideración la preocupación de mi mejor amigo. Eric estaba enfadado conmigo, no con los demás.

Cartman giró sobre sus talones y dio otro trago a su cerveza ¿qué hacía bebiendo a estas horas? Si se ponía estúpido no pretendía lidiar con él. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que algo no me cuadraba.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Indagué, él me observó alzando las cejas.

"Enviaron un mail, suspendieron las clases del mediodía." Explicó.

En verdad era bastante extraño verle a plena luz del día, al menos para mí. Asentí con lentitud, desviando la mirada hacia el piso, con un poco de suerte sabría el paradero del gato de Stan. Cada vez se me hacía más complicado seguir una conversación con Cartman, el sentimiento de culpa me carcomía por dentro y sobre pensaba todo lo que podía decir.

"Entonces…" Comenzó, lo cual era raro porque Cartman solía hablar en voz alta y ser escandaloso siempre, pero desde hace un mes que no hablaba conmigo a menos que fuera completamente necesario. Y lo entendía, joder que sí, así que no le culpaba.

"Entonces…" Murmuré intentando hacer que prosiguiera. Él se acercó a mí y me extendió su lata de cerveza. La tomé, no tenía motivos para negarme. Se sentó a mi lado y eso ya comenzó a asustarme ¿qué mierdas le pasaba ahora?

El gato apareció de pronto flanqueando el sofá y empezó a olfatear por todos lados, probablemente familiarizándose con su nuevo hogar. Observé a Cartman que miraba al pequeño animal fijamente y tras unos segundos se giró hacia mí.

Sonrió y nada bueno podía salir de aquello.

"¿Quién será el padre?" Fue lo que dijo.

Aparté la mirada y tomé un gran trago de cerveza. Aquellos iban a ser verdaderamente largos y tortuosos días.

 **Convivir no estaba en los planes.**

 _N/A: Nos vemos en el siguiente. Gracias por leer._


	2. 2 Convivir no estaba en los planes

**Convivir no estaba en los planes.**

Hablé con Stan sobre los cuidados del gato, le hice preguntas que no se me habían ocurrido antes como ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer cuando quisiera hacer sus necesidades? Y me había dicho que para eso había una correa en las bolsas que dejó, supuse que el gato tenía que estar bastante amaestrado para que le avisara antes de simplemente hacerse en cualquier lado, quizá por eso no olía a gato cuando fui a su dormitorio. Stan era bastante listo. Seguro que Craig le había brindado su ayuda sin pensárselo dos veces también, de todos modos, ambos sabían sobre cuidados de animales. También dijo que le habían acostumbrado a que se quedara dentro de la habitación, donde permanecían las camas, porque era más fácil esconderlo ahí de las miradas curiosas de cualquier persona y porque, al parecer, el gato dormía mucho así que no había tanto problema.

Stan y Craig eran algo así como el equipo más equilibrado que hubiera visto nunca. Ambos silenciosos, educados y dispuestos a ayudar en cualquier momento. Beneficios de su vocación, probablemente.

También pregunté si el gato tenía nombre, pero Stan dijo que todavía no. De todas formas, no pensaba quedárselo para siempre, así que decidimos seguir llamándole _gato._

A eso de las tres de la tarde, Cartman volvió a salir tras recibir una llamada. Ninguno dijo nada, levanté la vista de mi portátil y le observé marcharse, no llevaba muchas cosas consigo, su móvil, las llaves y su gabardina, no iba a clases por lo menos, aunque Cartman era de esas personas que aprobaban los exámenes sin anotar una mierda, lo odiaba por eso.

A lo mejor tenía amigos fuera de su círculo de amigos de la infancia, eso estaba bien, pero desde hace meses había dejado de salir con los chicos y ya había comprobado que no era por mí, más de alguna vez no había podido salir con Stan y Kenny y Cartman había decidido que no podía ir tampoco. Cuando yo iba, ni siquiera se lo pensaba y prefería quedarse en la habitación o salir por su cuenta. La ignorancia iba a matarme algún día. La ignorancia y el rechazo.

Quería saber qué tanto hacía. Me negaba a creer que se iba con Heidi a pasear por ahí, aunque si era por eso, yo no tenía forma de detenerlo.

Cerré el portátil y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Le quería, joder, le quería demasiado y quería pedirle perdón por mi actitud, por haber sido egoísta, por no haber pensado en sus sentimientos, por todo, aunque me rechazara y no volviera conmigo. Lo que sea, me daba igual ahora, su frialdad me estaba enloqueciendo.

Se supone que debería estar siendo objetivo con él, no hipócrita.

El gato salió del dormitorio y se acercó a mí perezoso, sequé algunas lágrimas que habían caído por mis mejillas ¿desde cuándo no lloraba? No estaba seguro, pero si el estrés se acumulaba tanto, iba a echarme a llorar en cualquier momento, sólo rogaba al cielo que no fuera enfrente de él. Aspiré con fuerza y me incliné para acariciar al pequeño. Era suave al tacto, sin nudos en el pelaje, bastante bien cuidado en general. Aun no podía creer cómo se las habían arreglado para que estuviera tan bien. Le escuché maullar casi imperceptiblemente, bien, no era escandaloso como Cartman.

Tras un momento se alejó de mí y se dirigió a la puerta, se quedó sentado ahí viendo la cerradura.

"¿Necesitas salir?" Le dije, el gato giró su cabeza hacia mí durante unos segundos y después devolvió su mirada a la puerta. Me levanté, no me vendría mal aprender a llevarlo afuera sin llamar la atención, después le echaría en cara a Cartman que él no había movido un solo dedo para cuidarle.

Tomé la correa y le puse el collar para llevarlo. Lo tomé entre mis brazos y salí con él. Esa era una hora poco concurrida, esperaba no tener ningún problema y que la suerte estuviera de mi lado.

o-o-o-o

Comencé a impacientarme cuando ningún lugar del maldito jardín parecía convencerle al jodido gato. Era hilarante la torpeza con la que se movía, la correa le impedía casi todos los movimientos, le habría soltado, pero no sabía si sería lo suficiente ágil para atraparlo en caso de que escapara. Me moriría de impaciencia a ese paso, pero era tan lindo que no podía culparlo del todo.

"¿Kyle?"

"¡Ah, mierda!" Respingué asustado. Aquella voz me sonó familiar, pero de alguna forma sabía que estaba en problemas. Giré sobre mis talones lentamente "Uh… Dave, hola" Saludé.

"¿Qué haces, cariño?" Preguntó meloso.

Arrugué la nariz, Dave era mi compañero de clases, le veía en casi todas y se notaba que era gay a kilómetros, era metrosexual y encima, desde que se había enterado que me gustaban los chicos, quería algo conmigo. Me arrepentía de haberle dicho eso algunos días después de haber terminado con Cartman, porque ahora no parecía que fuera a rendirse conmigo hasta que fuera su novio o me acostara con él, no lo sabía, ni quería saberlo.

O tal vez sí y de esa forma me olvidaba del culo gordo para siempre.

"No, no me llames así" Pedí con suavidad. Él me devolvió una sonrisa comprensiva.

"Perdona, no puedo evitarlo" dijo y yo sonreí o lo intenté "¿Eso es un gato?" Preguntó señalando al minino que por fin se había dignado en abrir un agujero en la tierra.

"Uh… sí, lo es…"

"Sabes que está prohibido meter animales a los dormitorios, ¿verdad?" Chasqueé la lengua, putos estudiantes de leyes, siempre se creían defensores de la justicia.

"Lo sé, Dave, leí el reglamento tres veces, pero no es mío, un amigo me pidió cuidarlo por él." Expliqué apenado. Se acercó a mí sonriendo, esto acabaría mal "No le dirás a nadie ¿cierto?" Me apresuré a decir "Por favor, por favor." Junté ambas manos como en una súplica y puse mi mejor cara para pedir misericordia.

"No lo sé…" Me tomó de las manos "Si quieres ser un buen abogado, no deberías estar incumpliendo normas, pero eres leal a tu amigo y eso me gusta de ti."

Intenté sonreír, por Abraham, esperaba gustarle lo suficiente como para salir de esta.

"No podía decirle que no a su cara angustiada. Estoy feliz de que lo entiendas" Di un paso hacia él, casi estábamos completamente unidos y Dave era algunos centímetros más alto que yo. Nunca había sido bueno coqueteando con nadie, así que estaba invirtiendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad para comportarme como la putita que Cartman creía que era.

"Ya, pero…" Dudó, inclinando su cabeza un poco más. Lo tenía a mi merced "Quizás necesites un par de lecciones."

"¿Huh?" Mierda, eso no me lo esperaba y él lo supo enseguida porque comenzó a reírse. Fruncí el ceño y solté sus manos cruzándome de brazos. Me abstuve de pedirle que se fuera a la mierda porque de verdad necesitaba que él no dijera nada "Ha-Haré cualquier cosa, pero no le digas a nadie."

"¿Cualquier cosa?" Alzó una ceja. No, no iba a rebajarme de esa forma.

"La cita que te negué aquella vez, puedo aceptarla ahora." Sonreí ladino.

"Hm, eso suena bien." Asintió. Y a mí me decía que no hacía uso del buen juicio incumpliendo normas, pero él sí que aceptaba sobornos. Pues mierda. La hipocresía estaba siempre a la orden del día "Entonces lleva al pequeño a tu habitación y nos vamos a divertir un poco a la mía."

"¿Ahora?" Me atraganté, Dave soltó una risita.

"Sí, ahora." Y sin más preludios me tomó la mano y me hizo caminar tras él. Me detuve para tomar al gato entre mis brazos y le seguí hasta los dormitorios.

Rogué al cielo que Cartman no hubiera vuelto, suspiré un par de veces antes de entrar. De todas formas, sólo dejaría al gato adentro y volvería con Dave, no debía ser tan complicado. Abrí la puerta y respiré aliviado, no había ni rastros del culo gordo. Dave entró como si fuera su propia casa y barrió la estancia con la mirada, dejé al pequeño dentro de la habitación, para cuando salí Dave estaba cerca del escritorio de Eric. Mala idea, si se perdía algo Cartman tendría más razones para rechazarme.

"Dave, vamos." Le dije caminando hacia él, se giró hacia mí y reparé en el marco que tenía entre sus manos. Era una foto de Stan, Kenny, Cartman y yo de cuando teníamos nueve años, que el gordo solía tener a lado de su monitor, al inicio había pensado que era por simple nostalgia, pero más tarde me di cuenta que tomaba un marcador rojo y pintaba penes en mi cara y escribía insultos a mi alrededor cuando estaba aburrido. Menudo imbécil.

"¿Esto es…?" Murmuró Dave, mostrándome la foto.

"Cartman… ya sabes…" Atiné a decir.

"Tu ex te odia." Resolvió y le habría dado la razón, pero preferí mantenerme atado a la esperanza.

"No me odia." Aseguré poniendo media sonrisa, Dave alzó una ceja y señaló con el dedo índice los insultos en color rojo "No lo entenderías." Dije entre risas, acercándome para quitarle la foto de las manos. Él me observó poco convencido.

No, no lo entendería. Cartman pensaba en mí el tiempo suficiente como para invertirlo en hacer esas tonterías. Sonreí mientras dejaba la foto en su respectivo lugar.

"Vamos." Le dije tomándole del brazo y sacándolo de allí.

Subimos hasta el cuarto piso en silencio, al menos por mi parte ya que Dave estaba absorto en contar una de sus tantas anécdotas de viajes. Me sonrió antes de abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo, permitió que entrara primero.

Durante el primer vistazo me pareció una habitación normal, tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta que Dave era una persona que cuidaba mucho su aspecto físico. Había otro chico sentado en un escritorio, en cuanto me vio se levantó de la silla.

"Hola." Saludé y él simplemente me devolvió un gesto amable y salió de la habitación. Parpadeé sorprendido, al parecer ese no era mi día de suerte.

"¿Qué quieres hacer primero?" Dijo Dave cerrando la puerta "¿Te apetece ver una película o algo?" Sonreí, intenté ordenar mis ideas y buscar una solución a esta supuesta cita.

"Tomemos algo y veamos una película." Le dije, él asintió sin rechistar.

o-o-o-o

No sabía cuántas veces había hecho la absurda maniobra de bostezar para abrazarme, pero ya comenzaba a sentirme fastidiado. Esperaba que mi mirada fija a la pantalla le hiciera saber que quería concentrarme en la puta película, pero no hacía ni caso. Empezaba a creer que no estaba fingiendo los bostezos. Puntos para mí, prefería hacer que se aburriera de alguien como yo lo más rápido que podía.

Su actitud estaba haciendo que incluso yo me aburriera de la película, así que opté por hacer uso de la nostalgia y recordar viejos tiempos con los que me sintiera de mejor humor, como las veces en las que Eric y yo hacíamos maratón de películas durante las noches, él solía analizar a los personajes y deducir lo que harían en base a eso, incluso acertaba los cambios de trama repentinos o hacíamos apuestas de qué pasaría al final y yo solía perder la mayoría de las veces.

No pude evitar sonreír, aunque en la pantalla los actores se desbarataban en llantos. Cartman había sido una caja de sorpresas y siempre acabábamos liados en la cama, sus castigos por perder apuestas normalmente incluían poses extrañas o me hacía gritar cosas demasiado comprometedoras como para que fuera normal.

"Me gustas, Kyle." Susurró Dave sobre mi oreja ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto? Mi sonrisa desapareció casi al instante y me aparté lentamente de él.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Musité.

"Es sólo que… estás riendo con una película dramática" Soltó entre risas. Yo alcé ambas cejas "Eres muy raro y eso me gusta."

"Te gusto." Repetí y él asintió. "Lo sabía."

"Supongo que se me nota." Se acercó todo el espacio que yo había ganado antes. "Aunque creo que tú no te sientes igual."

"Lo lamento, Dave, es que… yo todavía…"

"Lo sé, lo entiendo." Apremió, me tomó de las mejillas, algo bastante marica para mi gusto, así que sólo intenté aguantar la risa. "Creo que Eric Cartman es un genio."

"¿Qué?" Parpadeé sorprendido y enrojecí considerablemente.

"Sí, es que… llevo semanas intentando conquistarte, pero no consigo entender lo que pasa por tu cabeza." Sonrió apenado "Aunque supongo que es porque me lleva años de ventaja…"

Desvié la mirada de sus ojos ámbar ¿Qué había hecho Cartman para conquistarme? Hijo de puta, no había hecho una mierda. Fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué estaba yo sufriendo por ese bastardo racista? Simplemente era bueno en la cama. Sí, eso debía ser.

"Quiero dejar de sentirme así por él." Aseguré, pero sentí mis palabras como agujas en mi garganta "Así que estoy dispuesto a que me hagas olvidarlo."

Dave me observó sorprendido. Era la peor forma de olvidar a alguien, pero la mejor para confirmar lo que quería.

o-o-o-o

Lo menos que había confirmado era que los prefería robustos. Dave era tan delgado como yo o quizá un poco menos, fue una sensación extraña, la de sentir que había tocado todo lo que quería sólo en el momento en que se inclinó hacia mí para besarme. Ni siquiera hubo una chispa que me hubiera hecho sentir insatisfecho, comenzó a besarme y ya estaba harto. Bajó hasta mi cuello, sin elegancia o arrebato, simplemente bajó y comenzó a besar ahí, suspiré cerrando los ojos, imaginando cualquier cosa que me encendiera, aunque sea un poco.

Aquello estaba siendo lamentable y comenzaba a creer que Dave se quedaría besando mi cuello todo el día. Le tomé de la cintura con fuerza, sólo para ver si recibía algún tipo de variedad por su parte. Se incorporó un poco y reparé en que su mirada se había quedado fija en mi cuello. Seguro que estaba admirando su magnánima obra de arte, un chupete rojo o morado. Mierda, Cartman me lo echaría en cara en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Sonreí un poco y me incliné para besarle de nuevo, fui yo quien lo derribó sobre el sofá y me apresuré para colar mis manos bajo su ropa y acariciar todo lo que podía, probando si arañar un poco le gustaba o no y no parecía quejarse ni nada así que, por el momento, podía divertirme con eso. Abrí mis ojos, él era atractivo, no podía negarlo, se contorneaba y arqueaba contra mi pelvis.

Era un buen partido. Era un mejor partido que Cartman. Le observé arrugar el rostro en cuanto quise introducir mi lengua en su boca.

Maldito marica.

"Ky-" Quiso hablar, pero le tomé la mandíbula con fuerza en cuanto me separé, no iba a escuchar sus demandas, no estaba ahí para eso. Podía meterse sus exigencias por el culo. Algún gimoteo inentendible emergió de sus labios, aunque realmente no me importaba. Mordí su cuello y en cuanto le escuché quejarse, le besé, iba a dejarle una marca también, peor que la que él me había hecho. Mi otra mano viajó hacia su minúscula cadera y la sostuve allí como si quisiera arrancársela.

Caderas. Caderas grandes… voluminosas.

Mierda. Mierda.

Me aparté con rapidez y ni siquiera tuve la decencia de verificar el daño que había hecho, sólo me incliné para devorar sus labios de nuevo, sin cuidado, de esa forma tan salvaje que le habría quitado el aliento incluso a Cartman. Fruncí el ceño y algo parecido a la ira creció en mi pecho, un dolor amargo que subió por mi espina dorsal como veneno hirviendo, corrompiendo todo a su paso lo que quedaba de mi cordura. Y presioné los dientes, mordí con fuerza, sólo quería destruir. Destrozar mis sentimientos, arrancarme el corazón, despedazarlo todo porque Eric Cartman no salía de mi puta cabeza.

"¡Basta!" Gritó y su voz fue similar a desatascar una tubería, el accionar de todos mis sentidos y mi juicio. Me alejé con apremio y no fui capaz de esquivar la bofetada que le siguió a su alarido. Sentía sangre en mi boca, sangre de Dave y su sabor contra mi paladar me hizo saber lo mucho que la había jodido esta vez "¡Qué coño, Broflovski!" Gruñó de nuevo, me apartó de un empujón y se dirigió a un espejo que estaba colgado en la pared.

Una mirada ofuscada cruzó por mi rostro.

"Lo lamento, Dav-"

"¡Largo de aquí!"

Me levanté asegurándome de tener las llaves del dormitorio conmigo y mi teléfono. Caminé hacia la puerta, pero me detuve. Joder, estaba enfadado y necesitaba desahogarme si no quería gritarle a Cartman en cuanto volviese, sólo quería aligerar la carga.

"Espero que eso te enseñe a conocer a las personas antes de si quiera pensar en acostarte con ellas." Musité molesto, él me fulminó con la mirada señalando a la puerta.

Di un portazo al irme.

Qué asco.

o-o-o-o

Salí al campus y deambulé por los jardines, no quería volver a mi habitación. Le escribí a Stan, quizá si tenía suerte él no estaría tan ocupado y podríamos vernos. También le escribí a Kenny, aunque sabía que probablemente estaba dejándose las pestañas en la cocina de la cafetería del otro lado de la calle, frente a la universidad. Stan respondió tiempo después, yo había encontrado una mesa vacía y había comprado un refresco de la máquina expendedora.

" _Perdón por no responder antes. Tenía laboratorio!"_ Ponía el mensaje y envió varios emojis llorando justo después.

" _Está bien, no te preocupes ¿Nos vemos mañana?"_ Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa y esperé su mensaje que llegó unos segundos más tarde.

" _De acuerdo."_ Sonreí, Stan siempre diría que sí, aunque estuviera muy ocupado. Envió otro texto casi inmediatamente. _"¿Estás bien?"_

" _No…"_ Respondí. Siempre tan malditamente oportuno, mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, me sentía como la mierda.

El teléfono comenzó a vibrar entre mis dedos y yo respingué sorprendido, era una llamada de Stan. Alcé las cejas en preocupación y suspiré profundamente, atragantándome el llanto.

"¿Hola?" Contesté y ¡maldita sea! No fui capaz de fingir una voz normal.

"¿Qué te pasa, Kyle?" Preguntó abruptamente.

"No te preocupes ahora, Stan. Veámonos mañana en el almuerzo de nuevo." Apremié. Stan permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

"¿Seguro que puedes esperar hasta mañana?"

"¡Stan! Tus clases, el laboratorio." Insistí, él chasqueó la lengua.

"Sabes que eres importante para mí también ¿no es así?" Rodé los ojos.

"Sí, sí, me quieres con la fuerza de mil soles." Escuché su risa del otro lado "Pero las clases también son importantes, créeme que lo sé."

"Ganaste por esta vez, Broflovski. Sea lo que sea, anímate, tú no eres un llorica."

"Gracias, Stan" Le dije, pensé que quizá había sonreído porque no escuché nada más.

Cuánto me había animado el simple hecho de hablar con él. Stan nunca me defraudaba.

"¡Ah! ¿El gato está dándote muchos problemas?" Recordó.

Mierda. El gato. Me había olvidado por completo de él.

"Uh… no, qué va." Atiné a decir.

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana." Dijo y colgó.

"Joder, joder." Musité angustiado, tomé mis cosas y corrí hacia mi dormitorio.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado fuera, ni quería saberlo, pero el sol ya estaba ocultándose, así que las posibilidades no eran buenas. La culpa estaba amenazando con darme un ataque de ansiedad, aunque en retrospectiva, fue culpa de ese jodido gato el que me hubiera topado con Dave y todo lo que sucedió después. No, no podía desquitarme con un animal indefenso. Eso era trabajo de psicópatas.

o-o-o-o

Apenas y fui capaz de subir todas las escaleras hasta el segundo piso del edificio sin tropezar en el intento y corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello hasta mi habitación. No había dejado comida en su recipiente y era hombre muerto si al gato se le ocurría que las sábanas eran su enemigo natural.

Empujé la puerta, demasiado absorto en el estado del gato como para darme cuenta que ya estaba sin seguro. Me detuve.

"Kyle, hola" Saludó Cartman con una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si hubiera ganado una apuesta no dicha entre nosotros y ahí estaba el gato, sobre sus piernas, tan cómodo y dormido como podía estar.

"¿Cartman? ¿Qué…?" Quise preguntar algo, pero acababa de reparar en que él estaba sentado en su silla de escritorio en medio de todo, como si hubiera estado esperándome desde el principio ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí en primer lugar? Nunca estaba en la habitación, ahora simplemente lo veía por todos lados.

"¿Sabes qué hora es?" Preguntó y yo parpadeé un par de veces, sin ser capaz de emitir señales de vida o balbucear cualquier cosa entendible. "Es tarde."

"Lo sé." Solté apenado.

"¿Qué haces viniendo a esta hora, Judío? Tienes una criatura que alimentar."

Sólo Cartman podía hacerme querer dispararle con una escopeta en la cabeza minutos después de haber estado llorando por él. Suspiré, no valía la pena enfadarse.

"¿Qué mierdas haces, culón?" Me giré para cerrar la puerta. Él se levantó con el minino en brazos y parecía tan pequeño a su lado que quise lanzarme a acariciarle por un momento, pero me contuve "¿Estás aburrido o algo?"

"No, no es eso" Explicó "Digamos que ahora tengo una pequeña responsabilidad que atender y sabía, porque todos los judíos son así, traidores y miserables, que no ibas a cuidar al gato como se debe. Por eso estoy aquí."

Me mordí el labio inferior, las ganas de insultarle y hacer la broma fácil estaban ahí, tanto que el mismo Cartman podía palparlas en el aire, pero me contuve de decir cualquier cosa. Tenía razón. Al menos en una parte.

"Lo lamento." Murmuré.

"¿Disculpa?" Se inclinó hacia mí "Lamento decirte, Kyle, que el gato ronronea más alto que tú."

"Idiota." Le fulminé con la mirada. Cartman torció una sonrisa.

"Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa." Se acercó a mí y me tomó del hombro para guiarme hasta el sofá, donde hizo que me sentara, el gato era tan pequeño y Cartman tan grande que su antebrazo era como una cama perfecta. Le dio vuelta a la silla y se sentó frente a mí. Yo no entendía nada, pero era hilarante cuanto menos. "A partir de ahora dejaré por escrito mi horario en la nevera, así sabrás en qué momento puedes dejar la habitación o…" Hizo una pausa repentina y yo tuve que mirar hacia atrás, aunque sabía que no estaba mirando ahí precisamente "¿Qué mierda tienes en el cuello?"

"¿Eh?" Me sobresalté y de inmediato cubrí la marca roja con la mano. Cartman entornó sus ojos con tedio, yo enrojecí y suspirando audiblemente, se levantó y caminó hasta mí. Por un momento creí que me gritaría, pero se limitó a poner al gato entre mis brazos. Empecé a acariciarle por las orejas para que no se asustara por el brusco movimiento.

"Hijo de tu re-putísima madre…" Murmuró dándose la vuelta. Fruncí el ceño enfadado ¿Ahora por qué me insultaba? "Bien, como sea." Se sentó nuevamente, le observé presionar sus puños con fuerza, a lo mejor por eso me había dado al gato en primer lugar. No quería matarlo, eso era buena señal "Sabrás mis tiempos libres y cuándo estoy ocupado" Prosiguió "Cuando tú estés en clases, vendré a ver cómo está, excepto por las horas en las que tenemos clases al mismo tiempo ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí.

"Y cúbrete el cuello con algo, cabrón." No pude evitar lanzar una risotada sarcástica.

"¿Te molesta, Eric?" Provoqué. Cartman amplio su sonrisa y dejó caer su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla.

"¿Si me molesta? ¿Tú qué crees, pedazo de escoria?" Fruncí el ceño, más si era posible "Me molesta, Kyle, no sólo tengo que aguantar todos los días vivir con un judío, pelirrojo y de Jersey, sino que ahora también tengo que ver sus puterías ¿te parece justo?"

Me encogí de hombros. Nada que hacer ante su lógica.

"¿Quién fue?"

"Tu puta madre, Cartman." No, no podía dejarlo pasar.

"Te creería, pero ya no estamos en el culo de South Park."

"¿Por qué te importa?" Pregunté con la furia siendo notoria en mi voz, observando el piso, no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para encarar sus sentimientos. Él se levantó.

"¿Todavía preguntas?"

Compartimos el silencio durante unos segundos en los que apreté los labios y buscaba más lugares para acariciar al gato. Él suspiró profundamente y caminó hasta la habitación.

"Eric." Le detuve.

"¿Qué?" No supe si se giró para mirarme, yo no tuve fuerzas para voltear si quiera.

"Perdóname."

"No."

Fue lo único que dijo antes de meterse al cuarto de un portazo y supe que de verdad lo había arruinado todo.

o-o-o-o

Llorar no entraba en mis planes. No cabía la posibilidad de hacerlo. Si para algo era escandaloso, era para llorar, así que tomé toda la fuerza que me quedaba y aguanté las ganas lo que quedaba del día. No cené y tampoco repasé mis clases. Simplemente me fui a dormir, evitando todo el contacto visual con Cartman que me fuera posible.

o-o-o-o

Lloré cuando estaba duchándome, Cartman no estaba, así que no tenía motivos para contenerme más. Necesitaba aligerar la carga por mi idiotez. Mi primera clase incluían las horas en las que Cartman tampoco podía ocuparse del gato. Me alisté y le dejé comida antes de irme.

El horario de Cartman era raro, sin contar con las horas de clases, ahora tenía más tiempo libre por las tardes, supuse que las invertiría en quedarse en la habitación a cuidar del gato, pero había una hora que tenía ocupada sí o sí: La hora del almuerzo. No sabía qué podía hacer, aparte de comer, que fuera tan importante a esa hora, tanto para cancelar todas las invitaciones de sus amigos o desviar la conversación cuando le preguntabas. Era cuanto menos injusto.

No vi a Dave en las clases, qué dramático. Me preguntaba si se habría quedado lloriqueando desde ayer por lo que hice. En mi infancia había lastimado a personas de peores formas, no solía entender de delicadezas, pero lo que pasó con él me había dejado intranquilo.

o-o-o-o

"¡Manos arriba, esto es un asalto!" Exclamó Stan a mis espaldas acercándose lo suficiente para quitarme el ushanka y ponérselo en la cabeza sobre su propio gorro. Respingué aturdido y suspiré aliviado en cuanto le vi sentarse a mi lado "Wow, te asusté de verdad." Negué con la cabeza sonriendo, sí que me había sacado de mis pensamientos.

"Te queda horrible" Le dije y él soltó una risa mientras destapaba su té de durazno "Me alegro de verte." Admití dejando caer mi frente sobre su hombro y él estiró la mano para acariciarme el cabello.

"¿Dónde está tu comida?" Preguntó dando un gran bocado a la suya.

"No tengo hambre."

"¿Desayunaste?" Negué sin despegarme de su hombro "¿Cenaste anoche si quiera?" Negué de nuevo. "Kyyyle…"

"Ya lo sé, Stan, prometo comer algo después." Levanté la cabeza y sus ojos se asemejaron a los de mi padre cuando me pillaba haciendo algo indebido. Era imposible ganarle una discusión sobre hábitos alimenticios a un médico.

"Come ahora." Exigió, deslizó su plato hacia mí. Iba a protestar, pero le vi inclinarse sobre su mochila para sacar un tenedor y un depósito con comida, le miré aturdido.

"¿Por qué llevas un tenedor en tu mochila?"

"Debo estar preparado para todo" Dijo sonriente.

"Ojalá estuviera enfermo para que me cuidases todo el día, Doctor Marsh." Bromeé y Stan hizo aspavientos con la mano.

"A ti te quiero sano, Kyle." Arrugó la nariz un tanto avergonzado cuando me vio fingir un rostro conmovido. Se quitó mi sombrero y lo puso sobre mi cabello. Le observé entornar los ojos y ladear la cabeza "¿Cartman y tú hicieron las paces?"

"¿Qué?" Fruncí el ceño en confusión y me tomó unos segundos acomodar todo mi cabello dentro del ushanka. Stan puso su dedo índice sobre mi cuello.

Carajo, ahí íbamos de nuevo.

"¿Qué te pasó en el cuello, Broflovski?" Se burló tras verme cubrir mi rostro con las manos y lanzar un gruñido por puro fastidio. "Empiezo a entender qué te sucedía ayer."

"¿Recuerdas a Dave?" Murmuré.

"¿Sí?" Dijo y yo le observé insistente. "Oh, mierda…"

"Yo… lo lastimé, Stan, y se enfadó conmigo por eso." Expliqué.

"Sabía que ese tipo no iba a poder contigo, eres una bestia." Sonrió alzando una ceja.

"¡Stan!" Reprendí, el calor se agolpó en mis mejillas.

"Está bien, está bien." Puse en blanco mis ojos "¿Entonces? ¿Cartman se dio cuenta?"

"Sí, era inevitable de todas formas."

"¿Y qué pasó?" Indagó bajito, girando un poco su cuerpo para prestar completa atención.

"Le pedí perdón…" Le miré a los ojos y por el rostro que estaba poniendo supe que estaba a punto de llorar.

"¿No quiere perdonarte?" Resolvió con la más suave de las voces, yo asentí "Joder, Kyle…" chasqueó la lengua y pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros para abrazarme, irremediablemente las lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro. "Lo lamento, de verdad. Te diría que hablaras una vez más con él, pero Cartman no suele prestarse para los rodeos."

"Lo sé." Dije, mi voz había sonado nasal. Me alejé de él y me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Stan limpió algunas con su pulgar "Sé que ya es tarde. Ahora sólo me queda… soportar las consecuencias, supongo."

"Podrías pedir un cambio de habitación." Sugirió.

"Lo intenté hace un mes cuando terminamos y el equipo administrativo se negó por completo."

"Pues vaya mierda…" Murmuró.

Sí, vaya mierda.

o-o-o-o

Stan no preguntó los motivos por los que había estado con Dave, probablemente se hacía una idea, así que prefirió desviar la conversación por temas triviales y algunas ocurrencias que me hicieron sonreír, hasta que llegó la hora de separarnos de nuevo.

No quería volver a la habitación. Había tenido todo en mi contra desde que había traicionado a mi propio corazón, así que ya no me importaba si traicionaba a nadie más. Contra todas mis responsabilidades, salí de la universidad y comencé una caminata sin destino fijo, con suerte, un auto me atropellaba o algo.

o-o-o-o

Volví al campus bien entrada la noche, había dado un par de vueltas por los alrededores de la universidad hasta que comencé a tener la sensación de que alguien me perseguía, no estaba especialmente interesado en morir de verdad, todavía tenía que hacer sentir a mis padres orgullosos y enseñarle lecciones de vida a mi hermanito. No merecía la pena pensarlo si quiera.

Había llorado un par de veces más mientras estaba sentado en una plaza y mis pensamientos me habían apuñalado una y otra vez con recuerdos de cálidos días donde era feliz teniendo a Cartman, y hasta entonces me había dado cuenta que en verdad funcionábamos a la perfección.

Lástima. Demasiado tarde.

Anduve con el caminar flojo hasta la habitación. Suspiré. Sólo esperaba que Cartman entendiera cómo me sentía con un simple vistazo y que no me hablara. Empujé la puerta y observé a Cartman sentado frente a su escritorio, el gato estaba dormido sobre sus piernas. Se giró para encararme.

"¿Qué carajo hacías fuera?"

Y ojalá hubiera podido responder, echarle en cara que había estado llorando por él, que Stan tuvo que soportarme como a una chica hormonal y odiosa todo el día, que le había estropeado el almuerzo y que estaba arrepentido por todo lo que había hecho. Pero no. No pude hacerlo.

Sentí que algo me empujaba hacia adentro con fuerza, como si un peso muerto hubiera caído sobre mí y apenas fui capaz de reaccionar para poner ambas manos al frente y evitar caer de bruces al suelo. Escuché a Cartman gritar enfadado y yo no entendí qué sucedía hasta que alcé la cabeza. Un chico, probablemente mayor que yo, me tomó de las solapas de la camisa tan rápido que no fui capaz de defenderme y descargó su puño sobre mi cara y si el primer golpe ya me había dejado aturdido, este me había hecho olvidar mi nombre por un instante.

No supe en qué momento Cartman había puesto al gato en el suelo, pero casi de inmediato se arrojó contra el tipo, quitándomelo de encima. Cayeron sobre una mesilla y las cosas se esparcieron por todas partes.

"¡Lastimaste a mi Dave, puta zorra!" Gritaba y el sonido de su voz taladró mi existencia. Cartman se limitó a inmovilizarlo porque parecía ansiar echarse a mi cuello para acabar conmigo "¡Es mío, me oyes!"

Debía ser el _sugar daddy_ de Dave o alguna mierda de esa. Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que decía, pero daba la sensación de acusarme de haberle engañado con Cartman o haberle seducido a pesar de tener pareja.

Me importaba una mierda.

"¡Cállate!" Gruñó Cartman y le encajó un puñetazo que le silenció por unos segundos.

No sé cómo lo hizo, pero entre golpes, patadas e insultos, Cartman logró sacarlo al pasillo. Escuché algunos puñetazos más antes de que volviera a entrar y cerrara la puerta con pestillo. Me senté recogiendo las piernas, incapaz de creerme lo que acababa de pasar, pero el dolor en mi pómulo era tan fuerte que no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo. Dave estaba loco. Sabía que no tenía que confiarme de alguien como él.

"Judío." Escuché la voz de Cartman, pero pasó un momento antes de que pudiera orientarme completamente bien "¡Kyle, joder!" Tardé unos segundos en comprender que estaba a mi lado y me sacudía ligeramente "Dame su nombre."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Su puto nombre, Kyle, dame su jodido nombre!" Exigió, estaba tan enfadado que realmente sentí el temor amontonarse en mi pecho.

"Dave…" Dije con media voz, Cartman se alejó de mí y se dirigió a su ordenador. Fruncí el ceño completamente confundido por lo que pretendía.

"Dave ¿qué?" Demandó otra vez con la voz más firme que le había escuchado en años, tecleó a toda velocidad algo en su correo electrónico.

"Dave… Alexander…" Negué con la cabeza.

"¡Alexander ¿qué?!" Gritó.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Indagué y por fin el dolor de cabeza se esfumó lo suficiente como para gatear hacia Eric. Me apremió con la mirada, estaba furioso y probablemente pretendía usar toda esa furia para hacer lo que sea que quisiera hacer sin arrepentirse.

"Ese hijo de puta…" Musitó y terminó de escribir lo que parecía ser un párrafo bastante extenso de… algo, no lo sabía con seguridad. Lo envió y hasta entonces se giró hacia mí, tomándome del brazo para levantarme.

"Perdón… perdón." Murmuraba en un hilo de voz. Ya no sabía por qué estaba disculpándome, seguramente por todo. "Por favor, Eric, perdóname…"

"No." Repuso firme. Presioné las mangas de su abrigo y hasta entonces le encaré con los ojos prendidos en lágrimas.

"¡Por favor!" Imploré desesperado.

"No y no vuelvas a pedir que te perdone." Exigió con severidad. A pesar de que intenté apartarme, él todavía se aferraba a mis brazos con fuerza.

"Entonces haz que valga la pena toda esta paliza." Pedí frunciendo el ceño. Cartman desvió la mirada.

"No, no voy a cogerte para que ese cabrón ahora sí tenga razones para vengarse." Musitó fastidiado y yo me removí inquieto.

"¡Sólo hazlo, maldita sea! Da igual los motivos, no me interesan. Te necesito."

"Me necesitas." Repitió bajito.

Asentí con fuerza y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo por las lágrimas que desvanecían mi visión, pero repentinamente me soltó ambos brazos y se inclinó para besarme. Recibí sus labios con desesperado ahínco, me envolvió con sus brazos y me sostuvo la espalda uniendo mi cuerpo todo lo que podía al suyo. Sus brazos eran amplios y seguros, fuertes y cálidos tanto como su boca abatida. Me besó las mejillas, allá donde corrieron las lágrimas y hundió su rostro en mi cuello. Mordió mi piel y yo jadeé incontrolado, gemí instándole a seguir, provocándole escalofríos y más ansias de enterrar sus dedos en mis caderas, todavía más.

Y quería más. Quería tantas cosas en ese momento que no fui capaz de enlistarlas todas en mi cabeza. Simplemente retrocedí, dando tumbos ciegos y torpes para guiarle a la habitación y él pareció leer mis intenciones porque me encaminó decidido hasta el pequeño cuarto donde dormíamos normalmente.

Con la diferencia de que esta vez, lo haríamos juntos.

 **Por cada búsqueda pido perdón.**


End file.
